Cruel Intentions
by Jellena
Summary: Not sure what the rating will be later, R to be safe. Mostly a Harry/Draco fic with some other pairings thrown into the mix.
1. The Bet

Author's notes:   
As the title probably suggests, this fic is based on the movie 'Cruel Intentions'. There are a few changes, however. This is also contains slash. You have been warned. This is also a semi AU fic because there's some things that obviously don't fit with the HP timeline. Blame my lack of continuity and stupid errors on that. :) Enjoy. I would appreciate comments but if you can refrain from flaming me, that would be lovely. Probably too much to hope for from some people, though.   
Dedicated to my best friend because she's not too fond of Harry/Draco. :)   
  
  
  
Chapter One:   
  
"Welcome to the end of year feast!" the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, said. "And before you all start eating, I have a very important announcement to make."   
An excited murmur swept through the great hall. Knowing that Dumbledore was about to announce the new Head Boy and Head Girl, the sixth years were especially excited.   
"I'll just keep this exciting news to myself then," Dumbledore said loudly. His comment naturally resulted in instant silence. "Thank you. It is with great pleasure that I announce the new Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts. Our new Head Boy is..." here, he paused for dramatic effect, eyes twinkling, "Draco Malfoy!"   
There was an outbreak of cheering from the Slytherin table. Draco smiled smugly.   
The Gryffindor table, however, was less than thrilled.   
"I knew he'd get it," Seamus Finnegan whispered to his friend Dean Thomas.   
"If only it'd been anyone but HIM," Hermione Granger whispered furiously to Ron Weasley.   
Dumbledore motioned for silence. "I'm sure you're all desperate to learn who our new Head Girl is. Well, far be it from me to keep you in any suspense. Welcome your new Head Girl, Hermione Granger!"   
Hermione couldn't stop herself from letting out a squeal of excitement.   
"Congratulations," Ron told her. "Even if you have to work with that pillock."   
Hermione smiled. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."   
"Don't count on it," Ron said darkly. "Malfoy isn't like us. He's not someone you want to be associated with."   
Hermione nodded briefly and turned her attention to the food. At one point during the meal she caught Draco's eye and winked at him, mouthing "Later". He nodded and winked back.   
  
Several hours later, Draco and Hermione were sitting on the floor of an empty classroom they'd discovered during their fourth year at Hogwarts.   
"Didn't we plan this years ago?" Draco was saying. "You and me, ruling the school."   
Hermione was leafing through the copy of the Daily Prophet that Draco had brought with him. "Another year of pretending to be the perfect little witch. I don't think I can stand it."   
Draco moved closer to her. "Oh, but you do it so well."   
Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Not like you, hm?"   
"What can I say? I have a reputation to maintain." Draco shrugged and took the newspaper from Hermione.   
"Right. And what a reputation it is. Tell me, however did you convince Dumbledore to make you Head Boy?"   
Draco grinned, leaning back against the wall. "Didn't have to. Snape did it for me."   
"Of course..." Hermione said thoughtfully. "But speaking of your reputation, I noticed Parvati Patil wasn't at the feast."   
"You know how it is," Draco said shrugging. "You Gryffindors have no willpower. It's almost too easy."   
Hermione moved so she was sitting on Draco's lap, facing him. "Is it now?"   
"Uh-huh," Draco managed to get out, staring at Hermione.   
"We might just have to see about that," she whispered, leaning close.   
"Oh really?" Draco moved forward slightly, sighing as Hermione stood up.   
"But duty calls, I'm afraid. As the perfect little witch that I am, Dumbledore has asked me to his office to meet a new student."   
Draco leaned back against the wall again. "I thought first years don't find out they're accepted to Hogwarts till they get the letter."   
"She's not a first year," Hermione said. "She's a fourth year. Apparently this girl is the only daughter of very wealthy muggle parents. Mummy is just petrified about sending her little angel off to a wizarding school. She refused to consider it as a possibility until this year, but finally decided to come here and look around. Dumbledore thought that as a muggle-born student I might be able to calm her down."   
"Like we don't have enough mudbloods here already," Draco complained.   
"Don't make me hurt you," Hermione said, leaning down so that she was on eye level with Draco.   
"Is that a promise or a threat?"   
Hermione merely smiled and winked. "See you back here when I'm finished."   
  
"Ah, Hermione," Dumbledore said, welcoming the 6th year student into his office.   
Hermione was somewhat in awe of Dumbledore's office, it was full of interesting knickknacks and ornaments. Plenty of wizarding things, too. She could see that the new girl and her mother were equally impressed - although the mother seemed more frightened, Hermione noted with disdain.   
"What can I do for you, professor?" Hermione asked politely, looking the very picture of a model schoolgirl. She tuned out while Dumbledore rambled on about the new girl and how wealthy she was and how worried her mother was. She nodded occasionally, making sure to smile. 'Just act interested,' she told herself, smiling kindly at the girl. 'I hate this,' she continued.   
"So, I leave you all to get acquainted," Dumbledore finished, sweeping out of the room.   
'Shit. Time to switch into Model Student mode.' Hermione turned to the girl - 'I don't even know her name!' - and her mother, smiling encouragingly.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore says you're muggle-born like Sarah," the mother said.   
Hermione silently breathed a sigh of relief, hearing the girl's name mentioned. "Yes, that's perfectly correct. Hogwarts has been the most wonderful experience for me. In my six years here I've learned all about another world which is so different to my own. I've had an education in wizarding subjects and I've completed them so successfully that I've been named Head Girl of next year. Hogwarts is a wonderful learning environment and Sarah would be perfectly safe here." Hermione smiled again Sarah's mother. 'I'm really able to talk crap when I want to,' she thought.   
Sarah's mother was still looking anxious. "Are there any dangerous wizards or witches that might hurt my baby?"   
'Oh, for heaven's sake,' Hermione thought, forcing herself not to roll her eyes. "Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard alive today. He'll look after Sarah for you."   
Sarah's mother nodded. "Well, that sounds lovely. Sarah, what do you think?"   
"What are the boys like?" Sarah burst out.   
Her mother shook her head. "You'll have to forgive her. She's at that age."   
"That's perfectly fine," Hermione said. "Most of the boys come from highly respected wizarding families and are very mature and sensible. There are a few exceptions, naturally, but one does one's best to avoid those."   
Sarah's mother nodded. "With you looking out for her, I'm sure Sarah will be safe."   
"If you would like Sarah to spend some time in the wizarding world before you make your final decision, she's more than welcome to stay with me. My parents and I live in a muggle part of London, but we've had our house equipped with many wizarding features."   
Sarah looked excitedly at her mother. "Could I?"   
"Well, surely it would be putting your parents out, Hermione?" Sarah's mother asked.   
"Not at all," Hermione assured her. "My parents are going abroad and I'll be at home by myself. Truth be told, I'd welcome the company."   
Sarah's mother was nodding again. "Thank you for your very kind offer. I'm sure Sarah will be in excellent hands with you looking out for her."   
Hermione smiled graciously. "You don't have to worry about Sarah. I'll make sure she's well looked after."   
  
Hermione collapsed next to Draco in the empty classroom.   
"How was the meeting?"   
Hermione made a face. "She's a goody two shoes little brat with a bitch of a mother. I invited her to stay with me over the holidays."   
"Tell me you have an ulterior motive."   
"But of course." Hermione smiled, evilly this time. "Holidays are always boring. I could do with a bit of a challenge. I'm going to turn mummy's girl into the school slut before school starts again." She paused, eying Draco thoughtfully. "I don't suppose you'd want to help me?"   
"Please," he said sarcastically. "Way too easy. I like conquests with SOME challenge."   
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose Michael Ross was a challenge?"   
Draco shrugged. "Michael Ross was worth 50 pounds. If you recall, you were the one who bet me I couldn't make him sleep with me. I wasn't going to throw money away."   
"What were you doing?" she asked, changing the subject.   
Draco held up a leather bound book. "Writing up the Parvati episode in my journal."   
"You and that journal," Hermione said, shaking her head.   
"How else am I going to keep track of my conquests?"   
"There's something very girly about keeping a journal."   
Draco shot her a look. "I'm bisexual. I'm allowed to be girly."   
"Doesn't really go with your image though, tough guy."   
  
Draco put his journal down and started leafing through the Daily Prophet. "I have something to show you."   
He passed the paper over to Hermione, who yawned when she saw the heading. "Harry Potter again? Haven't you stopped obsessing over him yet?"   
Draco smirked. "The article is all about what a good little boy he is. Perfect in every way. Sweet and innocent and naïve."   
Hermione looked incredulously at Draco. "You're not thinking of..."   
Draco nodded, taking the paper back.   
"No way. He's out of even your league. Besides, doesn't he go to school in France or something?"   
"Au contraire, my dear. It has been decided that the precious Harry Potter would be safer under the watchful eye of our very own Dumble Bore. He's coming to Hogwarts. And, not only is he coming to Hogwarts, but he's staying at my aunt's house because she and Dumble Bore are old friends. It's perfect. He'll be my greatest triumph ever."   
Hermione took the newspaper back and studied the photo of Harry Potter. "There's no way you'd manage to get him into bed. He's the moral type. He wouldn't fall for your charms."   
"Care to make a little wager on that?"   
Hermione stretched. "I'll think about it."   
Draco stood up, picking up his journal on the way. "You know I'll beat you." He reached the door and was about to open it when Hermione stopped him.   
"Draco. You forgot your paper."   
He came back to get it, eyes meeting as their fingers brushed.   
"About your little bet."   
"Yes?"   
"Count me in."   
"What are the terms?"   
Hermione thought for a moment. "If I win, I get your collection of magic books."   
"And if I win?"   
"I'll give you something you've wanted since fourth year." She slipped her robe off her right shoulder.   
"And what might that be?" Draco asked, playing dumb.   
"Me," Hermione whispered leaning close and looking seductively at Draco.   
Draco laughed, taking a step back. "What makes you think I'd trade my entire - priceless - collection of family heirloom magic books for you?"   
"Because out of all the students in this school, I'm the one person you can't have and it kills you." She started undoing her robe, not taking her eyes from his. "Now's your chance. Don't deny you want me." She stepped forward, ever so lightly brushing her lips against his. When Draco remained silent, she turned and headed for the door, pausing before she opened it.   
"Deal."   
Hermione smiled to herself as she heard Draco's words. "Happy hunting, Draco," she said as she left. 


	2. The Bitch

Notes: Okay, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, most people liked it and that makes me happy. :) I do need to add that yes, while I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible, Hermione is very off. Reason being that I just couldn't resist having her as this character. I'll see if I can make it a bit more credible though! And to the person who said that Harry was supposed to be at school with them, that's one of those AU things I was talking about. :) This chapter's a little slow and I apologise for that, but I decided to add in a little back story before getting on to the plot that we all know and love.   
  
  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
Everyone was getting ready to leave Hogwarts. Hermione had been asked by Dumbledore to take Sarah with her on the Hogwarts Express.   
"Don't introduce her to too many things at once," Hermione said sarcastically to herself, mimicking the instructions Dumbledore had given her earlier. There had been many. Hermione couldn't see why it was so important that Sarah attend Hogwarts. After all, not every muggle-born child that got an acceptance letter decided to go there. With her packing finished ahead of schedule, Hermione decided to head down to the common room and curl up with a book. That part of her good girl image was for real, at least. She did enjoy her classes and she loved studying. She sometimes wondered just how much Draco really knew about her. He thought she'd always been the evil mastermind he knew, but she hadn't. She sat on a chair in one corner of the Gryffindor common room.   
  
Nobody took any notice of her. After all, she was going to be Head Girl next year. They weren't about to question anything she did. She thought back to where it all began. Early on in third year, she'd been lying in bed with her curtains drawn around. The others in her room evidently thought she was sleeping because they started talking about her. Looking back, she thought that maybe they'd wanted her to hear, but at the time she was devastated.   
"Hermione Granger is such a pain," one of them had said.   
"I know! She acts so bossy and like she's so much better than the rest of us."   
"Yeah, and she's not even a proper witch!"   
"It was probably just a freak accident."   
Hermione had sat in her bed, crying softly. She'd known she wasn't popular, but she had no idea that nobody liked her.   
She was different after that. She stopped raising her hand in class constantly, although she still always knew the answers. When she'd finished in class, she offered to help those that needed it. She began listening to other people's ideas, rather than demanding that they do it her way. Her classmates began to talk to her more and include her in things. She'd eat dinner with those same girls who had been gossiping about her. She'd laugh at their jokes and add in the odd comment. But she hated them.   
  
Then, one day, the perfect opportunity came. One of those girls, Lavender Brown, asked Hermione for help. Lavender was in love, or so she claimed, with a fifth year Ravenclaw student. At first Hermione went out of her way to help them meet each other in secret. But one night, when she'd arranged for them to meet in a classroom near Filtch's office, she put her plan into practice. Waiting until they were heavily engrossed in each other, she rapped sharply on Filtch's door, before hiding herself nearby. He came out, and it wasn't long before he discovered the pair in the classroom. He took them both into his office and Hermione could here Lavender crying. Hermione had to stop herself from laughing when she heard Filtch say that they would both be sent to see Dumbledore in the morning. At the time, she thought that was a little severe for just being caught out at night, but she soon learned the reason from Lavender. She crept back to the Gryffindor tower and was safely in bed before Lavender got in.   
"Lavender? What happened?" Hermione asked softly, sounding truly concerned.   
"Oh, Hermione! It was awful!" Lavender rushed to Hermione's bed, still crying. Between sobs, she managed to explain that she and the Ravenclaw had been in various stages of undress when Filtch caught them. It was obvious what they were planning to do, and equally obvious that, as third years, they shouldn't have been. Hermione hugged the sobbing girl, secretly trying to hide a smile. It was better than she'd hoped for.   
  
In fact, things turned out perfectly for Hermione. Lavender's parents were informed of the incident and her hysterical mother took her away from Hogwarts the next day, despite the fact that the Christmas vacation was going to begin the following week. She pretended to be as shocked as the others, hiding her glee. By then, she'd had a sense of what it felt like to cause someone so much pain and she enjoyed it. At first, that surprised her. But she supposed that if she could no longer answer every question in class any more, she had to do SOMETHING to make herself feel superior. So she kept doing it. People would ask for her help and she would ensure that, eventually, everything went wrong. She was very careful in how she did it, knowing that she would be expelled herself, if she were ever found out. There was also the little matter of her turning into quite the slut. Something else that nobody would have expected from her. But over the Christmas break she lost her virginity and discovered just how much fun sex was.   
  
Nobody ever suspected. Well, almost nobody. She'd never been able to fool Draco Malfoy. It was towards the end of third year that he'd confronted her. She still remembered the conversation. He'd cornered her after potions, dragging her into the nearest empty room.   
"But I've got Herbology," she'd tried to protest.   
"What's with this 'nice girl' act?" he'd asked, ignoring her protests and trying to shock her. She had to admit, it had worked.   
"What are you talking about?"   
"You heard me." He smiled lazily, just looking at her. "I know your little secret."   
In an odd way, that's how they'd come to be - well, not friends exactly. More like partners. Business partners. Draco and his reputation. It was a little harder for Hermione to find someone to take advantage of, but she always enjoyed her visits to Hogsmeade, with only Draco knowing the real reason why. She wondered at the stupidity of Hogwarts students - all of them knowing about Draco's reputation and yet falling over themselves to be the one in his bed. Idiots. They deserved whatever they got.   
  
'Draco and I. What an odd combination,' Hermione mused, surfacing from her memories. The common room was almost empty - she needed to get moving or she'd be late. She collected her things from her room and went to Dumbledore's office. Sarah was there with her mother, both looking nervous. Reverting back to angel mode, Hermione took Sarah gently by the arm and led her away, down the stairs to the coaches.   
"You'll love Hogwarts," she told the girl.   
Several other students, including Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas, joined them. Both boys couldn't stop staring at Sarah. 'I suppose she is passably attractive,' Hermione admitted to herself. 'Still, once I'm through with her, it's not going to be her looks they're after.'   
'Sarah, this is Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas. Boys, this is Sarah..." too late, Hermione realised she'd never learned the girl's last name.   
"Reilly. Sarah Reilly." Sarah looked shyly at Ron, smiling slightly.   
'Give me a break,' Hermione thought. "Right. Sarah Reilly."   
"Pleased to meet you," Ron said to Sarah. Dean nudged him in the ribs and he blushed slightly.   
'I'll be you are,' Hermione thought, looking at the two. 'Hm. An idea presents itself.'   
  
It was on the Hogwarts Express that Hermione began planning. If she could get Ron to go near Sarah enough, then she was sure Sarah would think herself in love with him. Then, she could call Sarah's mother who'd naturally be very concerned. Poor little Sarah would be heartbroken and in just the right frame of mind to begin slut lessons. There was the little problem of Ron Weasley not being able to do anything, though. Apart from Quidditch, she didn't see that he'd be able to teach Sarah anything. She couldn't get him to teach Sarah simple spells either, because if anyone was going to teach the girl something it would be Hermione herself. 'I suppose I could take her to the Weasley's,' Hermione mused. That might work. She could take Sarah to visit the Weasley's on the pretence of allowing the girl to see what a real wizarding family was like. Then, she'd just have to make sure Ron and Sarah spent a lot of time together and hopefully he'd then be making his own excuses to be near the girl.   
  
"...Don't you think?"   
"Pardon?" Hermione looked at Sarah. The girl had obviously been chattering away, oblivious to the fact that Hermione was paying her no attention.   
"I said that Ron and Dean seemed very nice."   
"Oh. Yes, they are." Was it too early to start putting suggestions in the girl's head? Of course not. "Especially Ron. Just between you and me, he's had a very difficult year. His girlfriend broke up with him not too long ago and Ron was heartbroken. He really loved her." That much was true. There was no need to tell Sarah who the girlfriend had been. 'It wasn't as if I ever cared about him anyway,' she told herself. If she was completely honest with herself, it hadn't been easy telling Ron that it was over. She didn't love him, but she knew him well enough that she didn't want to hurt him. He was her one failing. They were 'still friends' due to her weakness. She had to admit, however, that his 'friendship' had come in handy on more than one occasion. She sometimes wondered if she should have stayed with him, if maybe she'd have learned to love him over time. But she was who she was. She'd changed. And this Hermione cared for nobody. Especially not Ron Weasley.   
  
The rest of the trip passed in a blur for Hermione. She managed to have a half-decent conversation with Sarah, but her mind was on other matters. About five minutes before the train was due to pull into the station, Draco appeared at the door.   
"Granger. Who might this be?"   
"None of your business, Malfoy," Hermione snapped. She turned to Sarah with a smile on her face. "This is Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately he's the new Head Boy of Hogwarts. Excuse me for a moment while I get rid of him."   
"Of course," Sarah said, watching Hermione leave.   
Hermione and Draco found an empty compartment and slipped in.   
"What do you want?" Hermione asked curtly.   
"Just wondering if our plans for the break are as before."   
Hermione nodded. "My parents are away, feel free to come and go as you please. We'll tell Sarah I need to work with you on school related things. Besides, I want to be kept up to date on the status of our bet. The sooner I get those magic books, the better."   
"Are you sure you don't want to give in now?" Draco asked, leaning close to Hermione.   
She laughed, pushing him away gently. "Oh no. I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer. Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who and you think you're going to be the one to break down his defences."   
"Oh, you laugh now, but just you wait."   
Hermione stood up. "I need to get back to Sarah."   
"Right. Guess I'll be seeing you soon then."   
"I look forward to it."   
  
Hermione was smiling as she joined Sarah again.   
"Did you get rid of him?" Sarah asked.   
"Of course. But I need to warn you, he and I need to work on school things over this break so you might see him around my house sometime. Don't worry, he's not dangerous. He's just rather unpleasant to be around."   
"Not like Ron," Sarah said, before clamping a hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that!" she exclaimed in a rush.   
"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone," Hermione assured the younger girl. "Oh, and Ron hates Malfoy with a passion, so it's probably best if you don't mention it to Ron if you see him around. Not that you'll be necessarily talking to Ron," she added hastily. "But we'll see." Stepping out of the train with Sarah in tow, she saw Draco being lead away by his mother. His father had died two years ago, but there never seemed to be much love lost between them. 'This should be an interesting break,' Hermione thought as she took Sarah through the barrier and went out to hail a taxi. 'And I really can't wait to start reading Draco's magic books.' 


	3. The Meeting

Author's notes:  
Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, hopefully I'll start writing regularly again soon. I'm debating making this an NC-17 fic but I'm not sure yet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, as usual, you were the only reason I ever managed to finish this chapter! Fans of the movie will notice I don't follow the format exactly - I wanted to use the general ideas of the movie without copying it completely.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
It was only the second day of school holidays when Draco set out to win his bet with Hermione. Being an under-age wizard, he wasn't yet able to Apparate so he had to rely on travelling on the Floo network - slower, but safer. His aunt had already invited him to visit her - and Harry - as often as he wanted to, and Draco meant to take full advantage of that invitation. After all, the famous Harry Potter had to know SOMEONE when he started at Hogwarts. It was practically Draco's duty to go and visit. Yes. His duty. He had dressed carefully that morning, trying to make himself look sexy yet wholesome. A near impossibility, especially for Draco. But eventually he was satisfied with his appearance and walked down into the living room where the fire was roaring.  
  
Minutes later he was standing in the hearth of one of the bedrooms at his aunt's place. 'Got out at the wrong grate,' he thought to himself. He was about to open the bedroom door when he heard a noise behind him.  
Spinning around, Draco saw a boy standing by the window, clutching the window ledge as though it could protect him. His eyes were wide and scared, and Draco hid a smirk, recognising the boy from the many pictures he had seen. "Harry Potter, right?"  
"Ri-right," Harry stammered. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"  
"Relax, I won't hurt you." A pause. "Unless you want me to."  
Harry's eyes widened further. "I don't know who you are, but I think you should leave."  
"Or you'll do what, exactly?" As much as he was enjoying himself, Draco decided that terrifying the hell out of the dark haired boy wouldn't really help him win his bet. "Like I said, I won't hurt you. My name's Draco, this is my aunt's house. I'm sorry about ending up in your room, I miscalculated."  
Harry's grip on the window ledge lessened slightly. "Nice to meet you, Draco." Harry looked confused for a moment as he moved forward to shake Draco's hand.  
"Something wrong?" Draco asked innocently, holding on to Harry's hand for a moment longer than necessary.  
"No, I... your name sounds familiar, that's all."  
Draco shrugged. "The Malfoys ARE a very old wizarding family," he commented, moving towards the door. "Shall we?"  
Harry stood, rooted to the floor. "Malfoy? Your last name is Malfoy?"  
"And yours is Potter."  
"Draco Malfoy..." Realisation suddenly dawned on Harry. "I think you should go."  
"What?" Now Draco was honestly confused. "Why?"  
"I have - had - a pen pal at Hogwarts. When I told him I was going there, he warned me about you. Told me you have a reputation."  
'Damn!' Draco cursed inwardly, while remaining calm on the surface. "Reputation? I can't imagine what you mean." Draco smiled charmingly while secretly vowing to cause some serious damage to whoever had told Harry about him.  
"I really think you should go."  
Draco smirked, walking closer to Harry. "Worried I might seduce you? Or are you worried that you might like it?"  
"Don't touch me," Harry warned, pulling back.  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Draco walked back over to the fireplace, pulling some Floo powder out from his robes as he did so. "I'm sorry your pen pal has told you these lies about me. I had hoped you and I could become friends, but I suppose that's not going to happen after all. I won't bother you again."  
Predictably, Harry moved forward just as Draco was about to throw the powder on the flames. "Wait!" He moved to Draco's side. "I guess it's not fair to just believe everything Ron said without getting to know you first." He paused, looking at the floor shyly. "If you want to come back some time, I wouldn't mind."  
Draco resisted the urge to yell triumphantly. "Guess I'll see you around then." He threw the powder on the fire, shouted "Malfoy Manor!" and in seconds was gone.  
  
***  
  
"Ron's so nice," Sarah was saying.  
"Yes, he is." Hermione wondered whether the satisfaction she'd feel from throwing Sarah against the nearest wall was worth sacrificing her plan for. She didn't think she'd ever voluntarily spent so much time with one boring teenage girl. All Sarah seemed to want to do was talk about Ron.  
  
The two had been to visit Ron and his family at The Burrow earlier in the day. Sarah had loved Ron's house and exclaimed over every tiny thing there. Ron had taken Sarah out into the garden to show her Quidditch - to which Hermione had readily agreed. The two had been about to kiss when Hermione had 'accidentally' interrupted them. She'd had to give the younger girl credit - Sarah was perfectly calm and didn't seem at all embarrassed about being caught in Ron's arms. Hermione had taken Sarah home shortly after that and had been listening to Sarah talking about Ron ever since. Hermione's plan was in place. If she could stop herself from strangling Sarah, then all would work out perfectly.  
  
"Did you kiss him?"  
"What?" Sarah was shocked enough to momentarily stop talking.  
"Did you kiss him?" Hermione was lying on the sofa casually, idly flicking through one of Sarah's magazines.  
Sarah blushed. "Only once," she said shyly. "You won't tell my mother, will you? Only, she might get angry at me."  
"Sarah, dear, what are friends for?" Swinging into action, Hermione sat up and tossed the magazine aside. "So you kissed him. Was it fun?" Nobody looking at Hermione would suspect that she was anything other than genuinely interested in Sarah's escapades.   
"I liked it," Sarah said thoughtfully, "only... well... I don't really think I'm very good at it."  
Hermione hid a delighted smile - this was better than she could have imagined. "Well, you know what they say. Practice makes perfect."  
"Well, I tried kissing my arm..." Sarah said, sounding doubtful.  
"Didn't you and your girl friends ever practice kissing each other?"  
Sarah made a face. "Ew, no way."  
"Well how else do you think girls learn?"  
"I never really thought about it."  
"Right. Okay, come sit over here and close your eyes."  
"Are you serious?"  
Hermione put on a patient expression. "Well, I'm sure Ron won't mind TOO much if you're not any good at kissing. I mean, some boys don't care about that..."  
"No. I'll do it," Sarah said, moving next to Hermione.  
"Good. Now shut your eyes."  
Hermione smiled as Sarah obediently shut her eyes. Leaning forward, she kissed Sarah on the mouth. "There. Now was that so bad?"  
"But I already did that with Ron," Sarah complained.  
"Close your eyes again. This time I'm going to stick my tongue in your mouth. When I do that I want you to massage my tongue with yours."  
"Okay..." Sarah said doubtfully.  
"Trust me."  
Hermione leaned in, kissing Sarah again. Once her tongue had gained entry into Sarah's mouth, she slid her left hand onto Sarah's thigh. Breaking the kiss, she noted with satisfaction that Sarah's breathing had become slightly irregular.   
"Pretty good."  
Sarah touched her lips with her fingers. "I tingle."  
"Maybe you should try that next time you see Ron."  
"I couldn't do that!"  
"You like him, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"So what's the problem?"  
Sarah leaned back into the sofa and sighed. "If my mother found out, she'd kill me!"  
"Well, we'll just have to make sure she won't find out."  
"You're such a good friend!"  
"I try." Glancing up, Hermione saw Draco leaning against the doorframe. "Look Sarah, I have a lot of studying to get done. Why don't you just go up to your room for awhile?"  
"Okay!" Sarah practically bounced out of the room, not even seeing Draco as she made her way upstairs.  
  
"Energetic," was his only comment as he collapsed in a chair opposite Hermione.  
"Mm."   
"Have we been having fun, then?"  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "My plan is going well, if that's what you mean. Not that it's any of your business. This is solely for my enjoyment, remember? Nothing to do with you."  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Draco stood slowly and moved over to where Hermione sat. "I'd like to help you play - if the offer's still open."  
Hermione gestured to the place beside her. "By all means, sit." She watched Draco carefully as he sat down. "Why the sudden change of heart?"  
"Her little boyfriend Ron told Harry about my 'reputation'," Draco said, a look of anger crossing his face. "Fucking Sarah would be a perfect way to exact revenge." He smiled nastily. "Besides, it might be fun. It's been awhile since I've screwed a virgin."  
"So romantic," Hermione said sarcastically. "Whatever happened to, 'knowing I'm her first will make it mean so much more'? I thought that was a tradition."  
"I like to break traditions - or haven't you noticed?" Draco replied, smirking.  
Hermione ignored him. Her voice became business like as she worked things out aloud. "Okay. New plan. I've already taught her how to kiss - "  
"Man, I SO wish I'd been here to see that!"  
"- so now I'll just convince her that guys like girls with experience. Then you come in and shag her a few times. Turn her into a slut. Meanwhile, she's still seeing Ron. Then I let mummy dearest know, she throws and fit, Sarah and Ron are broken up."  
"Sounds good so far. Then what?"  
"She turns to us for comfort and support. I offer to help her and Ron meet in secret. By this stage she'll be horny as hell and fucking him before long. The end."  
"What's in it for you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Draco looked at Hermione suspiciously. "Seems like a pretty happy ending. What's in it for you?"  
Hermione tried to think up an excuse. The ending to her real plan wasn't something she wanted Draco to know about. She planned to tell Ron all about Draco and Sarah's little fling, thus breaking up Ron and Sarah for good, and giving her some entertainment in the process. But she suspected Draco might not want a jealous boyfriend to come after him. "What do you think? Once she's back at Hogwarts and not seeing Ron all the time, I know she's going to fall into bad habits and start sleeping around."  
"I see." Draco eyed Hermione carefully, but seemed satisfied with her answer.  
  
"Meanwhile, how are things coming along with little Harry Potter?"  
"I just told you."  
"No, you told me that Ron mentioned your reputation to him. How does Ron even know him?"  
"Pen pals or something else equally ridiculous." Draco drew in a sharp breath as Hermione moved over onto his lap.  
"I see," she purred, running her hand over his crotch.  
"I'll get there though." One of Draco's hands gently massaged her shoulder, before circling and cupping one of her breasts.  
"Let me know when you do." Sliding off Draco's lap, Hermione heard him groan.  
"Now what am I supposed to do?" he demanded, pointing at the bulge in his pants.  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Go fuck Sarah or something."  
"Fuck you."  
"I already told you. Not until you win the bet." Hermione blew Draco a kiss as she walked out the door, leaving Draco staring after her. 


	4. The Call

Author's notes:  
This chapter is fairly uneventful, but it really sets the scene for the next chapter, when we get to see some more graphic stuff. I STILL haven't decided whether to make chapter 6 NC-17 or R. What do you think? Will you still read it if I up the rating? Do you WANT me to up the rating? I aim to please. I've started back at university now, so I might get a bit slower at posting, but it really does only take me a few hours to write a chapter - I won't beg for reviews, but they really do help motivate me! I checked ff.n today and I had two new reviews which REALLY gave me the boost I needed to get this next chapter written. So thanks especially to Person and Maria. But thanks really needs to go to EVERYONE who reviewed - I won't list you all by name because if I do then I won't get this chapter written tonight - the encouragement you've given me has been incredible. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
  
Draco knew his bet with Hermione wasn't going as well as he let on. He decided it was time to pay Harry another visit - this time arriving through the right chimney.  
  
As it happened, Harry happened to be reading in the living room when Draco appeared. He was so engrossed in his book that he didn't even notice Draco was in the room.  
"Harry!" Draco exclaimed, walking forwards.  
"Aahh!" Harry visibly jumped and threw his book up in the hair. Glaring at Draco, he tried to look as though he hadn't been startled. "Uh, I mean, hi. What are you doing here?"  
Draco smirked and retrieved the book. "Thought I'd visit you." He handed the book back to Harry, who blushed slightly.  
"Oh. Right. Of course."  
Draco sat down on the couch beside Harry. "So, I was thinking. Do you want to go on a picnic the day after tomorrow?"  
"What?"  
"You know. A picnic. Food. Trees. Wasps. Fun for the whole family."  
"Wasps?" Harry tried to look serious, but he couldn't resist smiling.  
Draco shrugged. "Can't have a good picnic without them. Oh, and ants. You have to have lots of ants."  
"My, you're making it sound so appealing," Harry said sarcastically.  
Draco merely grinned. "Part of my charm." He noted with some satisfaction that Harry seemed much more relaxed around him this time. "Look Harry, I'd really like to prove to you that I'm NOT some kind of evil mastermind." He paused for a moment. "Well, okay I am... but I'd like to prove to you that I'm not crazy." Another pause. "Well, at least let me prove to you that I don't want to hurt you, okay?"   
It was with some surprise that Draco realised he DIDN'T want to hurt Harry. If it hadn't been for the bet then he probably would have left the dark haired boy alone. Harry's innocent added to his charm, it made him more attractive. Harry was sort of cute and Draco didn't feel the same about him as he did about his other 'conquests'. With the others, he didn't care. He even took pleasure in their pain. Draco knew he wouldn't take any pleasure in pain he might inflict on Harry, but he DID have a bet with Hermione and he couldn't let her win.  
Against his better judgement, Harry was smiling. "You're a self proclaimed crazy evil mastermind and you expect me to say yes?"  
"You know you want to," Draco said, looking seductively at Harry.  
"I, ah..." Harry was flustered. Ron had given him several warnings, but Draco seemed like such a trustworthy person. Of course, he could be lying... but he was funny. And friendly. And Harry was bored and didn't have anyone else to talk to. 'Great, now I'm trying to justify my attraction to him. Wait a second, attraction? Since when am I attracted to him?'   
Draco was still looking at Harry, waiting for an answer. "Well?"  
"Um, can you give me a moment?" Harry practically bolted from the room, leaving a bemused Draco behind him.  
  
He took the stairs to his room two at a time and didn't relax till he was safely in his room with the door shut behind him.  
"Okay. So I'm attracted to Draco. Why am I attracted to Draco?"  
"Well, look at him! He's fucking sexy! How can you not be attracted to that?"  
"Fair enough, but in case you haven't noticed, he's a guy! With a reputation! You know what they say about guys with reputations!"  
"No Harry, what DO they say? Is it as bad as what they say about people who have conversations with themselves?"  
"Oh, shut up."  
Harry realised he was arguing with himself and started to laugh. "This is insane." He sighed and collapsed on his bed. "Okay, so I'm attracted to Draco and he's asked me to go on a picnic with him. That doesn't mean anything, right? And I'll be fine so long as I'm careful, right? It's not like it's a date or anything... is it?"  
"Don't look at me," 'bad' Harry replied. "If you want to delude yourself, that's fine. We both know it's a date."  
Harry sat silently for a few more moments before reaching a decision.  
  
Draco, meanwhile, had started leafing through Harry's book. "Hogwarts: A History? Why on EARTH would anyone read this voluntarily?"  
"I wanted to see what sort of school I was going to," Harry said, entering the room.  
Draco put the book down carefully beside him. "An excellent book. I've read it myself. Five times. Oh yes, every wizard and witch should read this book. I highly recommend it."  
"Oh, shut up," Harry said, grinning.   
"And do we have an answer? Will the wonderful Harry Potter favour me with his presence in two days' time?"  
Harry debated acting coy but decided he couldn't really pull it off. "I'll be there."  
"You will?"  
"I just said so, didn't I?"  
Draco nodded. "I knew you'd come around." 'And I bet I can make you come,' he added to himself with a secret grin. "None can resist my charm."  
Harry laughed and pushed Draco towards the fireplace. "I don't want to be rude, but can you please go away? I want to keep reading."  
Draco merely winked before stepping into the fireplace, disappearing within seconds.  
  
***  
"Hello, may I speak with Mrs Reilly?" Hermione's voice was warm and concerned as she waited for Sarah's mother to come to the phone. With her free hand she started sketching idly on a notepad lying on the table next to her. "Hello, Mrs Reilly? Hermione Granger here."  
"Hermione? Is something wrong? What has Sarah done?"  
Hermione finished writing the words 'suffer, bitch' on the notepad before replying. "Oh, nothing yet, Mrs Reilly. I just thought as her mother you ought to be, well... AWARE of some of the things that have been going on. Frankly, I wasn't at all sure you'd approve and naturally I wanted to seek your opinion before allowing things to continue any further."  
Mrs Reilly's voice sounded panicked. "What's going on Hermione? Seek my opinion about what?"  
"Well, of course, it's nothing to worry about," Hermione went on in soothing tones. "It's such a silly thing, really... Sarah seems to have formed an attraction for one of the Hogwart's boys. Believe me, I had no IDEA anything like this would happen, I simply wanted to take her to see what a real wizarding family was like. And he's a perfectly well respected boy, I'm just not sure he's the sort of person you'd really WANT Sarah to be spending too much time with."  
The next five minutes were spent with Mrs Reilly screaming hysterically at Hermione, with the girl nodded and occasionally adding a comment such as "Yes, I quite agree," and, "Oh, without a doubt," when she thought they were necessary. She began drawing on the next page in the notepad. A small stick figure in the bottom corner represented her. The rest of the page was covered by the word 'ha' written over and over again. "Oh yes, Mrs Reilly, I assure you that won't be a problem. Yes, I'll tell her you said so. Yes, I'll have her call you if she disagrees. Yes. Yes, I will. Okay. Yes, I'll speak to you soon. Goodbye." She moved to put the phone down and rolled her eyes as the voice on the other end of the line continued. "Yes, I PROMISE. Right. Yes. Yes. YES! No, that's understandable. Right. Good. Yes, I will. Goodbye. Yes, goodbye!" Quickly hanging up the phone, Hermione allowed herself a smile. "Mission accomplished."  
  
"You're looking pleased with yourself."  
Hermione spun around at the sound of Draco's voice. "Perfect timing. You're just about to help me break little Sarah's heart."  
"Great."  
"How'd it go with little lover boy?"  
Draco merely smirked. "He was reading Hogwarts: A History. Maybe you should be the one going after him. You're practically married to that book, after all."  
"Bite me."  
"Oh, I would LOVE to, my dear."  
Hermione made a face at Draco and walked over to the stairs. "Sarah? Can you come down here for a second, please?" She walked back over to Draco and sat down. "This is going to be so much fun!"  
"Any chance of a quick fuck before she comes down here?" Draco straddled Hermione and put his face inches from hers.  
Hermione moved slightly closer, so that their noses were almost touching. She looked seriously at Draco for a moment, before pushing him away from her. "Afraid not," she commented as he tumbled ungraciously onto the floor. "Nice try, anyway."  
"Bitch," Draco muttered under his breath, only half joking.  
"And damn proud of it."  
Sarah entered the room at that moment. "Proud of what?"  
"Never mind."  
"What did you want me for?"  
Hermione patted the seat next to her, glaring at Draco as he sat, smirking at Sarah. She pointed to the door. "Leave, if you can't behave," she told him.   
Draco smiled innocently, staying where he was.  
Hermione looked at Sarah. The young girl was smiling at Hermione in a way that made the wicked witch's teeth ache. It was so sickly sweet and cute. "Sarah. I'm afraid I have some bad news..."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, not much had changed. Draco was still sitting in the same spot and was, in fact, still smirking. Hermione had also not moved. Sarah, however, was pacing the floor, tears streaming down her face.   
"What am I going to do? She can't do that! She can't make me stop seeing him!"  
Hermione took a very deep breath and tried to sound calm. "Sarah, we've been over this. She CAN do this, but she's not going to, remember? Draco and I are going to help you. Remember us saying that FIVE MINUTES AGO?"  
"Right, help," Sarah said vaguely. "How?"  
Draco mouthed the words 'can I kill her?' at Hermione, who fought to keep a straight face. "Well, we're going to make sure you and Ron can still communicate by owl. And Draco ESPECIALLY wants to help you..."  
"How?" Sarah asked again.  
"Do you think guys like virgins?" Draco asked bluntly.  
"Oh, I... um... hadn't really thought about it," Sarah said, blushing.  
Hermione glared at Draco again. "What Draco's TRYING to say, hon, is that guys prefer girls to have some experience. And Draco's willing to help you in that department... if you'd like."  
"It'll be fun," Draco said. "And I guarantee, Ron will be very impressed."  
"Really?"  
"Definitely."  
"Trust me. He won't know what hit him," Hermione said to the girl. "But it's up to you. What do you want to do?"  
Sarah thought about it for all of two seconds. "When do we start?" 


End file.
